The Night Shift
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: My 1st House and slash fanfic. Remy and Cameron find themselves in the doctors lounge after they both dread the night shift. Can continue only if you guys want me to. Thirteen/Cameron Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my 1st House FanFiction. This is also my 1st slash (I guess that's what it's called) ever. I usually write for Law and Order SVU but I haven't written anything for a while now. House is my newest obsession! I'm not really sure what this pairing is called because I have read many different things. I have heard Cadley, Camteen, and something else I can't remember. But you catch my drift. So enjoy my 1st House FanFic and my 1st slash fic ever!

Cameron hated this. She hated that her relationship with Chase crumbled before her eyes. She hated that she was currently working the night shift in the E.R to avoid him and most of all, she hated being alone. But then again, she saw it as a way to let things settle down. The most disappointing part of it all to Cameron was that so much effort was put into something that went absolutely no where in her eyes. But that was then, and this is now. Work seemed to act as a fine distraction which was exactly what she needed. It has been almost a month since she broke it off with Chase, and things were looking up. Hell if they kept going like this, she might actually consider asking Cuddy for her day shift again…just maybe. The truth is the night shift was wearing her down slowly but surely. Coffee is definitely something she could go for right about now.

Remy heard the doors of the doctors lounge swing open and opened her eyes for about 3 seconds before abruptly shutting them once again. Her throbbing headache wasn't going away anytime soon and as time passed, it just seemed to get worse. She honestly didn't care who it was. Cuddy went home and House trotted not too far behind her a couple of hours ago. Working the night shift on a Saturday night was Thirteen's worse nightmare, especially when they called her in from a night at the bar. Foreman was taking care of the patient for now. She just had to stay in case he needed her assistance. Remy liked the fact that she and Foreman could work things out even after the harsh breakup. She still can't get over the fact that House was right all along about their relationship…

Cameron saw a figure lying on the couch as she entered the lounge and turned to switch the lights on.

"Ah jeez can you shut those things off?" Thirteen hissed from the couch. Cameron identified the figure as Doctor Remy Hadley. She wondered what the young doctor was doing here so late at night.

"Sorry" Cameron said apologetically while scrambling to shut the lights back off. "It's going to be hard to make coffee in the dark, Dr. Hadley" Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to understand what you're saying while you're screaming it" Thirteen shot back.

Cameron walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to her, keeping a fair amount of distance. "I'm not screaming. Are you drunk?" She asked still keeping her distance and eyeing the brunette.

"No. I _was_ drunk until a low life with a limp decided to call me in to watch a coma patient all night long." She said in an angry tone.

Cameron stood up and walked to a cabinet just above the microwave. Remy could hear her moving random things around before she heard the all too familiar sound of aspirin in a bottle.

"Here ya go" Cameron said in a low voice while handing her two aspirin. "This should help"

"Thanks" Thirteen mumbled while sitting up to take the much need pills. "Urgh I feel like shit."

"Yeah, I can tell" Cameron said with a slight smile.

Remy shot her a look. "Gee thanks. Insult the doctor in pain."

Cameron smiled and walked over to the coffee machine to start a fresh pot. "Does the doctor in pain want some coffee?"

Remy chuckled while swallowing the two pills "Well that depends. Do you make good coffee in the dark?"

"That's a good question. I guess we'll find out." Cameron answered while pouring some water into the coffee maker.

"Oh god, that doesn't sound too promising." Remy pointed out. She finally got up and went to turn the lights on. "Let there be light"

There were a few moments of silence as Cameron continued making the coffee. Her mind wondered about the young doctor sitting on the couch. She's heard several different things about Thirteen including the fact that she has Huntington's. Cameron could only assume that's the reason she has crazy nights and wild sex with strangers. She assumes it makes her feel alive. After she was done setting up the coffee machine, she headed to the couch to sit next to Remy.

More silence. They hadn't really talked before. There were the occasional smiles when they passed each other in the hall or the few times House sent his team to harass Cameron in the E.R. The awkward silence continued until Remy decided to speak up.

"So…What's your excuse for being here so late?" Remy asked, attempting to create some kind of conversation with her dying headache.

Cameron, admiring her effort answered cautiously "I told Cuddy that I would rather work the night shift for a little while." Remy understood completely. When she and Foreman first broke up, she considered changing hospitals just so she wouldn't have to see him. "I'm thinking about switching back though. The night shift is kicking my ass" she added playfully.

"Yeah, I can tell" Remy said in a low very direct way, mocking Cameron's earlier comment toward her.

Cameron laughed "Is that your impression of me? I wouldn't quit your day job, Dr. Hadley."

"Its Remy" she began "and yeah that's a dead on impression, I know. Hold your applause." The two of them were laughing and just having a good time. Cameron couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this. She looked at the woman in front of her and noticed her eyes and the way she laughed. She liked it.

The coffee maker beeping made Cameron get up off the couch and turn her attention to the coffee. Thirteen was actually having fun. She was so angry that she had been forced to come to work but now she's feeling like it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. The phrase 'Damn she's hot' has not stopped popping into her head since Cameron walked into the room. "Great" Remy thought sarcastically "Another distraction from work. Just what every doctor needs."

Cameron's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "How do you take it? How many sugars?"

"Well how many sugars are left? You're talking to a sugar addict here." Remy informed her.

Cameron was already walking back with two cups of hot coffee in her hand. "I think three sugars is enough. Any more might upset your stomach" she pointed out as she sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks, Mom" Remy added jokingly. Cameron smiled and handed Remy her cup, but not before their fingers slightly tapped. The contact made Cameron jump a little, and Remy noticed.

"You haven't even had the coffee yet and you're jumpy." Remy joked while taking the first small sip of her hot beverage, still keeping eye contact with the very attractive blonde sitting only inches away.

"I'm not jumpy. I'm just…" She paused to think. Cameron knew she wasn't jumpy. Turned on? Yes. A bit scared what that meant? Yes. But jumpy? Not at all. "Ok we'll go with jumpy" She finished taking her first sip.

Suddenly, Thirteen turned her attention to the buzzing beeper attached to her side. "Looks like my coma patient just had a heart attack. Foreman wants me to help stabilize him." Remy was disappointed that this had to end. She really was enjoying herself. She sighed as she lifted herself from the sofa and headed toward the door.

"Thanks for the aspirin and coffee, Dr. Cameron" Remy said while twisting the handle to the door.

"You can call me Allison. And you're welcome, Remy." Cameron smiled at her. As the door closed, Cameron sunk into the couch and thought "This can't be good."

**A/N:** So there ya have it! I am on summer break so naturally I am sleeping all day and staying up all night. This is one of the things I have conjured up. I want to continue, but only if I get approval from the much wiser House community. Continue, or not to continue? That is the question. Grammar was never my best subject, so please be gentle! Please review, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Very short chapter! Just getting everything up as I think of it. I got a good number of reviews so I felt obligated to give you guys something right away. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Cameron found herself singing. When she cleaned her dishes, washed her hair or drove in her car nothing less than a hum was eminent in the empty space. She even realized that she started moving her feet and bobbed her head while stitching up a 5 year old boy. He found it funny. She on the other hand found it a bit disturbing for two reasons. The first being she thought she had a horrid voice and second she knew exactly what or better yet who was causing the cheerful singing.

'At least I'm back to the day shift. No more of that night crap' Cameron thought to herself while searching the E.R for supplies. 'Damn it. Why did I need coffee? I could have just waited it out. Fucking night shift.' Ever since the other night, she couldn't stop thinking about Remy Hadley. When she watched TV, took a shower or even treated patients, Remy was on her mind. It was beginning to frighten her.

So it was no surprise when she entered the supply closet with her iPod ear phones plugged in her ears, her head nodding back and forth. She was looking for syringes and extra gauze which happened to be the two most difficult things to find.

"Gauze and syringes, syringes and gauze" she continually said while scanning the shelves for the supplies. Her music was turned up so loud that Remy Hadley, who was standing at the doorway could hear Michael Jackson's Thriller blast through her head phones.

Thirteen just laughed to herself then looked up to see a box labeled "Syringes" and another marked "Gauze pads". Cameron, still oblivious to the fact Thirteen was standing behind her continued her quest for the supplies by digging deeper into the closet. Thirteen chucked when she thought of a statement House would make in this situation. It would most likely sound like 'Cameron needs to come out of the closet' or some other slick comment.

Remy decided to help her out. She stood on her tippy toes and snatched the two boxes on the top shelf. She held one in each hand, came up behind Cameron, reached over and waved it in her face. Cameron, who was slightly startled to see two boxes suddenly appear in her face stepped back just to bump into the one person who she hoped it was and wasn't at the same time.

"Holy shit, Remy. You almost gave me a heart attack." Cameron mustered out while breathing a bit heavy and clinching her chest.

Remy, who broke into a fit of laughter handed the two boxes over to Cameron. "Wow. That was priceless"

"Scaring me half to death was priceless?" Cameron questioned while reading the labels on the boxes. "And how did you know I needed these?" She couldn't believe the woman she had been thinking about for the past 36 hours is right in front of her.

"Well I walked into the closet to get bandages when I saw you struggling to find something. Then you said 'Syringes, Gauze, Syringes,Gauze,Syringes,Gauze,Syrin…"

"Ok I get your point. But did you have to sneak up on me like that? Damn…"Cameron thought 'My heart rate must be through the roof.' Her earphones were lying below her shoulders.

"Your right, I'm sorry. But it's funny when you're alarmed. Actually its kinda…cute" Remy said with a smile. She snatched the box that was right in front of her and exited the supply closet. "See ya around, Allison".

Remy secretly cursed to herself. 'Shit. That probably wasn't the best idea. Congrats Thirteen! You just made an already awkward situation even worse. Fuck my life.'

Cameron just stood there and an intense blush appeared on her face. She thought she might have misheard her but her earphones were clearly out of her ears. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' Cameron thought. She quickly shoved the headphones back into her ears and walked out of the small room. The only thing you could hear was…

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: **I had to throw the King of Pop somewhere in there {R.I.P}. Especially cuz Thriller is a kick ass song. And the music video was shot in Miami so that makes it awesome. So what do you guys think? And soon, I **might** be writing my 1st sex scene ever(if u guys truly want it). Plus it's a slash. Yeah that's gonna be a tricky one…seeing how I am gonna be writing blind, figuratively speaking of course. So review PLEASE and I'm open to suggestions. I have been up for about 19 hours so my brain is shutting down as we speak. And the day (or year) they taught Grammar in grade school, I was absent. So yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yet another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

'Drinks' Remy finally concluded while walking towards the elevators. 'Maybe she'll say yes to going for drinks'. Saying Remy was nervous was a complete understatement. She had been called on various occasions the more feminine version of The Fonze. She pressed the down button on the elevator, waiting for it for it to arrive. Being nervous around girls that she had the slightest interest in wasn't typical. But there was something that was causing this new found anxiousness, and Remy was determined to find out exactly what it is…right after she got something to eat.

The elevator finally arrived and Remy stepped in, still in deep thought. 'What if she doesn't drink? Then I'll look like an idiot and feel like shit.' Remy shook her head. 'Why did I have to call her cute? Damn…"

She finally entered the almost empty cafeteria. Remy liked to take her break when things were quiet. It helped her think about things. She saw and old couple sitting toward the middle of the room, and a blonde haired woman sitting in the farthest corner possible, a blonde that she instantly recognized. Now she had a choice.

Make things more awkward by sitting as far away as possible and risk being spotted by her, the fact that she didn't sit by her sending a negative message toward Cameron.

Sit across from her and attempt to create some kind of conversation eventually leading up Remy asking her to go out for drinks later. Or…

Shoot herself in the face.

Remy thought about it while she ordered her salad and grabbed her iced tea. As she paid her money to the cashier, she finally made her choice. 'Well' she thought 'Choice A would do exactly the opposite of what I need it to do and choice C is just too damn easy…' She headed toward the blonde sitting alone. 'This might not be such a good idea…' She reflected.

"Mind if I sit here?" Remy asked before setting her tray down in front of the empty seat, looking at Cameron. Cameron, who noticed Remy right when she walked into the room nodded while moving a few papers to make a bit more space on the table.

"So what's up? Got any interesting cases?" Cameron asked, turning her attention from her papers to the amazingly good looking doctor in front of her.

"Well almost." Remy replied while preparing her salad. "It was interesting until we found out he had Lupus."

"But it's never Lupus." Cameron blurted out

"That's what House said... until the tests pointed to Lupus." She informed her, taking the first bite of her salad. Remy was thinking about how she was going to slip the 'hey you wanna go out for drinks' into a conversation about Lupus.

"House must be upset." Cameron pointed out while watching Remy eat. 'Why the hell am I turned on by her eating?' Cameron thought while shaking her head and turning anywhere but toward Remy.

"He's more aggravated by the fact he has to make up a bunch of clinic hours. I escaped just in time." Remy said with a chuckle. "Cuddy came in yelling at him and he retaliated as usual. Honestly, I think it's some kind of foreplay between both of them. They just don't notice it yet."

This received a laugh from Cameron. "Yeah that makes sense, invisible foreplay."

"It's the best kind" Remy said, taking yet another bite of her salad and giving Cameron a wink.

"I think they usually call that flirting" Cameron pointed out while thinking 'What does a wink mean?'

"Ok, ok." Remy put her hands up in defeat. "Guess I'm talking to an expert here." Remy smiled and Cameron blushed.

"Damn right." Cameron shot back with a smile. There was a moment of silence and Remy knew if she wanted to ask her, she'd better do it now.

"So tell me." Remy began, "Do you drink?"

"No, I'm always the designated driver" Cameron replied sarcastically. "Yes I do on occasion. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I drink. You drink. Let's drink together!" Remy even noticed how stupid that sounded and mentally kicked herself for it.

Cameron looked at her and said "Wow. I thought you'd come up with something better than that Hadley." She giggled.

"Hey I'm not good under pressure." Remy admitted, wondering if Cameron's response was a yes or no.

"So you decided to become a doctor? No pressure there." Cameron avoided the question but wanted to answer it. 'There's no harm in drinks, right?' She took a deep breath and answered "But I could really use a drink" she finished.

Remy didn't notice that she was holding her breath and let it out. "Ok then. Meet me in the locker room at 8?" She asked questioningly.

A slight vibrating sound was heard and Cameron checked her pocket. "Now it's my turn to bail. Looks like the E.R just got raided by some victims in a bus accident." She informed Remy. Cameron got up from her seat and grabbed her papers. "But I'm looking forward to those drinks tonight" she said while walking away.

"So am I. I'll see ya later." Remy said while turning around to watch Cameron walk away. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Remy thought 'I guess I didn't screw that one up'. Remy put her head in her hands 'I think I'm actually crazy for her. Holy shit…'

* * *

**A/N:** Next one will be longer, I promise. Please review. Tell me if you like where this is going or not…Grammar is not my best subject.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is a long chapter to me. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Cameron checked her watch every chance she got. 4:30, 4:47, 5:01, 5:21. She was struggling to keep herself convinced that it was not Remy that was causing her to look at her watch so often. It was the fact that she wanted a drink, or at least that's what she was trying telling herself. She was excited for the drink, not the girl who came with the drink. The last time she looked at her watch, it was 7:30 and she still needed to change out of her pink scrubs. Cameron decided to head down to the locker room to change and get ready.

Thirteen opened her cell phone to confirm the time. Its 10 minutes till 8. Remy was even more nervous than she was earlier in the day. She was afraid that she might not be able to control herself after a few drinks and a stunning woman in front of her. One thing she doesn't want to do is freak Cameron out. But Thirteen knows her own personality. She's the aggressive type, and she knows exactly what she wants. She looked at her phone once again and started toward the elevators. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as the elevator arrived.

As she made her way down to the locker room, she let her mind wonder about what possibly could happen tonight. She thought of the good scenarios and the not so good ones. 'She wouldn't have agreed to drinks of she wasn't the least bit…curious.' Remy thought. The locker room was finally in sight and the time on her cell phone read 8pm sharp.

"Perfect." She muttered to herself. Remy opened the door and poked her head in the locker room, expecting to see a certain blonde waiting for her. As she scanned the room, she noticed that Cameron was nowhere in sight. Feeling a little disappointed, she turned to walk out of the room when Cameron bumped right into her, scaring her half to death.

"Oh my God! You scared the shit outta me!" Remy exclaimed, taking a small step back.

Cameron was laughing at her reaction. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Yes she is…" Remy shot back while motioning for them to start walking.

"So tell me, where are we going?" Cameron asked, walking next to Remy in the direction of the exit.

"Klee's Bar." Remy answered. "It's a nice little local place. Not too crowded, and they have these little card thingies that are fun to answer."

"Sound good to me" Cameron said cheerfully.

"And I thought we would take my car and I'd pick you up tomorrow for work, seeing how both of our cars are here." Remy concluded.

"Yeah I guess that's the best idea." Cameron agreed while following Remy to her car.

"I didn't become a doctor for nothing" She said to Cameron who walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. Cameron let out a loud chuckle that caught Thirteen's attention.

"What?" Remy asked.

"I just thought of about 50 different comebacks and they all came to my head at once." She looked at Remy and smiled.

The car ride was mostly laughter. Thirteen would say something, and Cameron had a comeback ready. She even had a comeback for Thirteen's comebacks. But none the less, it was an enjoyable car ride that had Remy falling even harder for her passenger.

They finally arrived at an older looking, one story building with Christmas lights hanging from the awning and in green letters it read "Klee's Bar". Remy parked and they both exited the car. They walked through the door and Cameron was slightly shocked. It looked a lot better on the inside than it did on the outside. The floors were polished clean, the walls and bar were old fashioned shining wood, and the main item in the room was a monster juke box.

"How have I never heard about this place?" Cameron said out loud to no one in particular.

"Maybe if you left the E.R for 3 seconds you'd have a chance to mingle." Remy answered as they took their seats near the end of the bar. The bartender stood in front of them, waiting for the ladies to shoot out their order.

"I'll have" Cameron started "a Daiquiri" She finished.

"Heineken" Remy said. The bartender placed their drinks in front of them and walked away to leave the pair of doctors to talk.

Cameron picked a card from the card holder in front of her and chuckled. "What your drink says about you." She read aloud.

"Beer," She cleared her throat reading directly from the card "I'm a lot of fun, unpretentious, and think I'm confident. That can't last, so go ahead and treat me like a doormat." Cameron laughed even harder "Confident about what?"

Remy smiled and put her beer down to grab another card from holder. She scanned the card to find what she was looking for. "Daiquiris" Remy began "I was on vacation once, and I like to pretend I still am. Also, check my driver's license to make sure I am in fact old enough to drink." She laughed as well "You heard the card! Hand over the license woman!"

Cameron squinted her eyes at Remy but reached into her pocket to pull out her driver's license. She slid it over to Remy and took a sip of her drink. Remy picked the license up and studied it.

"Oh yeah. You're defiantly old enough to be drinking that." Remy commented with a smile, still staring at the card in her hand. Cameron's eyes widened and she hit Remy playfully in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt you know. But this photo" Remy started "looks better than the one on my license." She handed Cameron back her driver's license.

"Now let's see yours" Cameron put her hand out.

Remy though hesitant, dug her license out of her back pocket and handed it to Cameron. 'Oh shit.' Remy thought 'This is gonna be embarrassing to say the least.' She immediately heard Cameron break out into a fit of laughter. Remy drank the rest of her beer then waved the bartender down to order another, plus 2 shots of tequila.

"Are you done laughing yet?" Remy asked, completely humiliated.

"***laugh* **you ***laugh*** look like ***laugh*** you stuffed hot peppers up your nose!"She continued laughing even harder. Thirteen took one of the shots of tequila and let her eyes shut for just a moment.

"I had to sneeze but the stupid person operating the camera decided it was the perfect time to take the picture." She told Cameron, whose laughter died down to small giggles.

"Wow. That's…hilarious." Cameron finished. Cameron grabbed the other shot of tequila and downed it. Remy stared at her in amazement.

"Wow, so little Ms. Sunshine can handle a hardcore drink. I'm shocked." Remy said while taking a big sip of her second beer.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at Remy and thought 'I can handle a lot more than that'. She flagged down the bartender and thought for a second.

"Can we please get 2 Bacardi 151's?" She asked politely. Remy's eyes widened at the order she just placed. Cameron noticed this and smiled. She liked that she had that small affect on her. The 2 shot glasses were placed in the center of the both of them. They both grabbed their glasses instinctively and looked at each other.

Remy was the first to take her shot, making a slight sour face while the liquid was sliding down her throat. Cameron on the other hand, took her shot with absolutely no problem.

"Damn." Remy said out loud.

"What? Impressed?" Cameron questioned with a smile.

Remy laughed and spoke without thinking "I like a girl who can drink". Remy called the bartender over and ordered 2 more shots of Bacardi 151.

Cameron blushed, smiled and turned her head to finish off her first drink. The bartender then placed their second round in the place of their empty glasses. Remy pushed Cameron's toward her and they both simultaneously took their shots.

"You know, I have a man named Jose who lives in my apartment." Thirteen spoke up. Cameron looked at her questioningly.

"You do?" Cameron chuckled.

"Yeah. He lives under my counter. People call him Jose Cuervo. I call him 'The Entertainer'." Remy explained.

Cameron giggled at her explanation. "Are you inviting me back to your apartment for drinks?"

"In my own kinda fucked up way, yes." Remy answered while reaching into her pocket.

Cameron took a moment to think. She knew if she went back to Remy's apartment that things might get out of hand. But she wanted it. She wanted things to get out of hand. Or did she? Cameron finally answered "I'll go as long as you don't have another guy named Jose living in your apartment."

Remy smiled at her statement and got up to exit the bar. She slapped a $100 bill on the bar and they both exited, heading toward Thirteen's car. 'This should be interesting…' Remy thought as she and Cameron entered her vehicle on their way to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Anything I should be aware of for my next chapter? Do you guys like where this is headed. Talk to me!! I'm sure many of you will like this next chapter…I mean really like it. That's all imma tell you for now. Reviews make me do this -- :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Notice the rating change?

* * *

Chapter 5

Cameron entered Remy's apartment feeling a bit on the tipsy side. That slightly helped with the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew this wasn't a good idea and yet she needed to be here. Cameron had to get answers and attempt to discover why she felt such a pull toward Remy.

"Sorry if it's a little bit of a mess" Remy apologized, heading to the kitchen. Cameron was using this time to study her surroundings. The place was actually pretty clean. And by place she meant bachelor pad. At least that's what it looked like to Cameron.

"You think this a mess? You obviously haven't been to my apartment…" Cameron informed her while taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, not yet." Thirteen whispered to herself. Remy opened the double doors beneath her sink to uncover her bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. She grabbed them, closed the cabinet doors, and headed toward the couch.

"Allison. Meet Jose." Remy said with a smile, setting down the contents in her hands. She poured two shots of the liquid, and pushed one toward Cameron.

They both took their shots, and set their glasses down. Remy was beginning to sense the effects of her previous drinks and Cameron took notice.

"Starting to feel it?" Cameron asked while pouring 2 new glasses.

"Na. I'm always this disoriented. It helps me get through the day" Remy answered sarcastically.

Cameron looked at her and thought for a minute. Though Remy meant for it to come out jokingly, it was actually true. Cameron hesitated but ended up asking anyway.

"How long did they say you have?" Cameron felt like an idiot for fishing around, but she had a feeling Remy wouldn't mind her asking.

Thirteen grabbed her full shot glass and without looking at Cameron answered. "They say I have about 10 years before I start feeling the major effects." She then took her shot and kept her eyes closed for a bit.

Cameron watched Remy with concern. It's not that she felt bad for her, but she wanted to help her. She wanted to take care of her. But why? She barely even knew this woman and yet she feels this connection; this connection that won't go away no matter how hard she tried. Remy opened her eyes to find Cameron staring at her.

"But it's no big deal. I'm prepared for it." Remy added.

'Is it her bravery?' Cameron thought. 'Is it the fact that she's hot as hell? Or the fact that she hurts so much?' She was trying so hard to figure it out.

Remy leaned over to grab the bottle in front of Cameron. She was so close that she could smell Cameron's strawberry scented shampoo. It smelled so good…

Cameron noticed how close she was and liked it. She wanted her to come closer, but knew that Remy wouldn't try anything and in a way, it disappointed her. She longed to find out who Remy was and now that she was learning, she couldn't get enough.

Remy looked up and saw Cameron continuing to stare at her, but something was different. Cameron had a certain look in her eye. Remy couldn't quite place it until Cameron set her hand underneath her chin. Remy felt her warm hands on her face which caused her heart to beat faster. Finally Cameron leaned in and placed a light kiss on Remy's lips. It was magical. The world seemed to stop for just a moment, and it felt like Remy's head was doing back flips. Their lips lingered there for a moment before they both opened their eyes. They looked at each other with daring eyes. Dare they go any further?

"I..uh…have to go. Its…getting late and… I have to be somewhere tomorrow" Cameron stuttered while quickly getting up and heading toward the door. Before Remy could say anything the door slammed and Cameron was gone.

"Fuck!" Remy screamed in anger. She blew it with the one girl she actually liked. Remy stood up and kicked over a stack of books in a fit of rage. She grabbed the two shot glasses and hurled them across the room, watching them as they shattered against the wall. She was breathing heavy now leaning against the table. Her hands were balled up into fists, and her heart pounded fast.

There was a light knock on the door and Remy was convinced it was her neighbor coming to complain about the noise she just made. She took a deep breath to try and compose herself before walking over and opening the door. She found a familiar blonde at the other side, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"I can't let go" She whispered. Remy looked at her with wide eyes.

Cameron launched herself into Remy's arms and kissed her passionately. Their mouths collided. Cameron laced her arms around Remy's neck and moaned when Remy slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues explored while Remy's hands wrapped around Cameron's small waist. Remy backed up a little, turned her back to the door and kicked it shut all while letting her hands slip inside Cameron's shirt.

Cameron was pushed up against the wall and allowed her shirt to be pulled off. Remy started the attack on her neck, biting and sucking and leaving a trail of kisses heading further down Cameron's body. Cameron pushed against Remy, and in turn she backed up toward her bed room. Remy lost her shirt along the way and was working on the clasp of Cameron's bra.

They finally reached the bedroom and their lips met again just as passionately and hungrily as the first time. Cameron pushed Remy backwards, and she fell onto the bed. Cameron grinned and took her bra off, receiving a smile from Remy. Cameron then straddled Remy and kissed her yet again. Remy allowed her hands to roam around the newly uncovered skin. She sat up a bit to take one of Cameron's breasts into her mouth. Cameron let out another moan as Remy continued giving both breasts attention.

Remy wanted more access. She started to work on the button to Cameron's pants while kissing along her neck and jaw. Cameron's pants slipped off with ease, and Remy took a long look at the gorgeous, exposed woman in front of her. Remy flipped Cameron so her back was on the bed. She began to trail kissed from her neck down. She gave more attention to her breasts which Cameron seemed to like quite a bit. She headed further down, laying kisses on her tight stomach.

Thirteen finally reached Cameron's red laced panties. She gently slipped them off and threw them over her shoulder. Her fingers roamed and Cameron threw her head back as a finger entered her center. Remy moved up to kiss her lips as her fingers continued to work their magic. Cameron's breathing became heavy, and her nails dug into Remy's back. Remy then added another finger and began moving faster. Cameron attempted to move her hips, as she felt the edge coming. Another finger was added and Cameron screamed in pleasure. She was so close…

"Faster" Cameron breathed into Remy's ear. In compliance, she moved even faster and that's all Cameron needed. Remy felt walls hug her fingers as Cameron's nails dug deeper into her back and a loud moan echoed the room. Cameron took a minute to compose herself but knew exactly what she wanted to do. She flipped Remy, straddling her and unbuttoning her jeans. The jeans were off in an instant revealing her black thong. Cameron kissed her, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Cameron moved her knee in between Remy's legs, brushing up against her wetness.

Remy took a sharp intake of breath and Cameron laughed. She loved that she could make Remy want it so bad. She loved the fact that she was here, doing everything she has wanted to do all night. Fear was completely gone. Now it was passion and desire.

Cameron moved down quickly, knowing exactly where she wanted to go. She reached Remy's thighs and kissed them before pulling Remy's thong down and off her legs. Remy felt Cameron's tongue inside of her, and took a sharp breath. It felt amazing. Cameron moved in, around and out. She inserted a finger and still continued to let her tongue do most of the work. Remy grabbed her headboard in the back of her with one hand, and the other she placed on the back of Cameron's head.

Cameron then added yet another finger which caused Remy to moan her name loudly. Cameron smiled as she could feel Remy getting ready to lose it. When she finally did, Remy threw her head back and let out a large breath. Cameron kissed Remy's body as she came back up to meet Remy's lips in a calmer kiss.

"Holy shit, Allison. Here I thought I was the professional." Remy said while catching her breath.

"Well you have another chance to try and reclaim your title…" Cameron said seductively, laying another kiss on Remy's lips.

Remy grinned and kissed her back, letting her hands roam around Cameron's soft skin. "This sure beats the night shift" She whispered to herself while preparing for a sleepless night of love and pure passion.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is,my first sex scene ever. This had to be the hardest thing for me to write…ever. I almost quit but I knew I'd have some pissed off readers lol. The fact that I'm still recovering from the 4th of July weekend didn't help very much either. So yeah thanks for reading guys. And be honest about this sex scene. I had no idea what I was doing lmao. My grammar is bad so please excuse it. Review pretty please!!!


End file.
